You Turn the Screws, So Burn!
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: Chapter 2: As America Lays Dying, He wonders where his plan went wrong...  Songfic Two-Shot featuring Corrupted!Alfred and Snapped!Canada... and blood. And slightly implied character death. 'You Turn the Screws' By CAKE and 'Burn' by Papa Roach.
1. You Turn the Screws

Done for a Snapped!Canada club on Deviantart ^^

Hetalia isn't mine and the song "You Turn the Screws" belongs to the band CAKE. (Who are not a lie, thanks. ) THEY'RE FREAKING AWESOME.

* * *

_**You turn the screws  
you tear down the bridge  
flimsy as it is, it's business like...**_

What had happened to my dear brother, Anyway? Sure, he'd had always been obnoxious but... Still. Now he only wanted to be more powerful... To surpass his own allies, and to beat anyone else who got in his way.

**You shake my hand  
you break up the band  
flimsy as it is, it's open-mic... punk rock...**

He was always a suspicious character, my brother. He never followed the rules... but everything came so easy to him. It was very annoying. Very very annoying. I just had to sit back and watch.

**Red White and Blue...**

But then I found out something. He wanted to be the world's only superpower. How selfish was that?

**You twist the knife then go home to kiss your wife-  
a bigger better slice... is what you'd like...**

Everyone saw him as simple, successful, a bit of an idiot. His ego could choke a horse, but underneath all of that was a planning mastermind, waiting for everyone to trust him so he could stab them in the back. Europe was an idiot for believing in him.

**You kick the sand, you get the upper hand  
You sell it to Japan  
It's natural... punk rock...**

And still! He did it like it was nothing. He knew that **I** might have known the truth, that ** I** could get in his way... I.. If I tried hard enough, if... others would listen.

**Red White and Blue...**

So one day, he turned to me, dropping his facade. And he asked me if I would like to help. I have him a positively blank stare. He thought I was stupid as well. He only pulled people closer to make them an easier target.

**You turn the screws...  
It's what you choose to do...  
You think that I...  
Must turn them too**

He tried to tease me with all the power we could get together. All the enemies we could rid ourselves of. We would rule the world... together. He wanted me to be just another pawn.

**You think that I... must be so satisfied...  
I stay inside  
I wonder why...**

I did what any sane man would. I accepted. But not for the reason one would think.

**And the cement-mixer gets it all ready...  
One good turn at a time...  
They're pouring it slowly and steady-  
You're showing me where i can sign...  
What I can expect to find...**

He tried to show me affection; tried to pull me closer, make me trust him. He'd slide his hands around my hips as he talked of world domination; tried his best to remember my name and murmur sweet words into my ear. I played along, leaning into his touch, my reaction utterly perfect to every sentence he spoke. He thought he was pulling me closer, but in doing so, I had stolen the knife.

**But how can you say you'll be happy...  
When you turn the screws?**

He was horrified when he found out. He was bleeding.. quite literally. Then he got upset with me. He stumbled to the ground, holding his bleeding side, and cursed my name. I didn't care. I watched him writhe, thinking of how far this country had fallen, and in such a short time, and all because of me. And I had loved each moment of each lie.

**You turn the screws...  
It's what you choose to do...  
You turn the screws...  
It's what you choose to do...  
You think I... must turn them too...**

I gave him a smile as I adjusted my glasses, my hand holding the bloodied knife. I brushed a flat side against my tongue, the coppery blood of my brother dancing in my mouth. It made me positively delighted. He stared up at me, his anger fading back out into desperate fear. "M-Matthew..." he started, but got no further.

**You turn the screws...  
You tear down the bridge  
Flimsy as it is, it's business like**

So many emotions ran though his face as the blood poured forth. Then tears. Hm, I had not seen tears from him before. So many new memories to keep of him...

**You turn the screws...  
You tear down the bridge  
Flimsy as it is, it's open-mic punk, punk rock...**

Memories would be the only thing left of him, after all.

**Red White and Blue...**

But soon, I would get rid of those too.

**You turn the screws... **

"Goodbye, Alfred."

* * *

There. Snapped!Canada and Corrupted!America.

3

Damn you, "CAKE", why do you have so many awesome songs?


	2. SO BURN!

Hetalia isn't mine c: "Burn" is also not mine and belongs Papa Roach Please take a moment to take my poll in my profile, it would really help me out.

Somehow he ended up with a RoidRage/Light Yagami kind of thing going on, fft. But I really hope you like c:

So Much Canada Bashing. It hurts lD

* * *

It was something completely incomprehensible to the me at the time... It still is today.

Canada?

_Canada?_

That idiot, that nobody, that... that liar, to be the end of me?

Fuck.

_I didn't know you were a fake  
Every lie went straight to my face  
So blind and I cannot see  
Right behind my back you stab me_

I didn't know what had happened at first. A sharp, stinging pain, that red billowing out on my nice clothes, as did the pain. I dropped, eyes-wide, to one knee, only to turn and see that my brother had the knife.

That bastard... That fucking bastard...

_I should've known that you were a bitch  
Shut up you make me sick  
Little man you ain't nothing like me  
Lying, cheating, so deceiving_

Why did he even get involved anyway? I noticed him. I noticed that asshole- those _looks_he gave me, those unbelievable looks that spelled out everything. He knew I wasn't stupid. He knew I wasn't dim, that my ego was just a front, a 'Wizard' curtain so to speak, and I was further behind the scenes, further than anyone could see. I just went on, letting them think I was just the idiot hero; the less they got in my way and questioned my motives, the better.

But that idiotic Canadian... He saw right through me. It didn't make him smarter, just a little less stupid than the others. So I did what I did best- I enaged him in a little game... a game, I assumed, that only I knew the rules and loopholes of.

_I trusted you  
You broke me down  
And you screwed me over_

And look at that bastard, laughing at my pain. He was the one who looked ridiculous, standing over me like some deranged serial killer with the bloody knife held up to his lips. What he sampled from the stainless silver was the closest he'd even come to understanding me. We were both mad in a sense, I realized. While I put up a front to protect myself and my goal, he had it easy; no one remembered him, so what did he have to hide? And still, he had to be a little annoying prick, going on to strike me down. He was more insane, and less of genius because of what he did; there was no use killing me here. He didn't know how to take his madness and mold it into the same gift I had; the gift to take the world completely by surprise.

_Don't try to deny it  
You cannot hide it  
I've been ignited_

When I get to watch you burn!  
Burn! burn!  
Now I watch you burn!  
Burn!, burn!

I took him for granted, Ill admit. I just assumed he didnt know anything other than I wasnt what I appeared to be. I went to him, before he could go to anyone else, and tried to reign him in with promises of word domination and someone who would honest to god remember that so-forgettable name. If he was anyone else but my brother... He would have been caught, hook, line, and sinker. But I do supposed my blood ran though his veins, there must have been some conniving quality we both shared, and there so happened to be one, or even several that I overlooked.

But who had time to focus on him? He was _Canada_for gods sake. Who gave a fuck?

_Now I watch you burn  
Your going to get what you deserve  
Now I watch you burn_

_"Fuck you! Fuck you!"_Yea, I was angry, and I lost my calm, cool demeanor that had held me together all these years. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" All of my work; all of each carefully placed hint, or the blatant lies, flirting, threatening I wove in my symbolic web of deceit. This fool has single-handedly noticed, then waltzed right into it, knocking it down. A guttural rant of angrish left me, because for how mad I was at him, had no English, American, or Human language that you describe it well enough.

I'd never hated anyone more.

_You turned me inside out  
My whole world is upside down  
Now I know why your happy now  
Looking over your shoulder  
You're fucking me over_

What was his purpose? Of living? Of breathing? Of Ruining every single thing I worked for by killing me? Was he ever fooled in the first place? I heavily doubt it, looking back now. He was a damn good actor for sure; blushing on command, his soft, stuttering, dripping-with-innocence words that had me believe he was really pining for me and that I could easily take advantage of him. If I had used his honest talents, My plans would have moved on faster than normal, because lets face it, the chance that he was what the humans called 'evil' was even more seemingly impossible than the 'hero' being evil was.

_I trusted you  
You sold me out  
This is far from over_

I gripped my bleeding side, trying to force myself up to my feet. No, no, I had come much to far for it to end like this, but no matter how much I willed myself to my feet, they wouldnt act accordingly. More blood gushed from my side, slicking my sleeve and own hand with the crimson blood. One mistep, one more movement of my pained body that only accented and multiplied the wound I was feeling, and I completed my decent to the floor, writhing uselessly on unharmed side, trying to get a hold of myself. And that Canadian dick only laughed at me.

_Don't try to deny it_  
_You cannot hide it_  
_I'll be ignited_

_When I get to watch you burn_  
_Burn, burn_  
_Now I watch you burn_  
_Burn, burn_

,

Of course, I was, and still am, the better man. Even if Matthew and I shared the same blood, the same history, the same hint at madness hidden away deep in our mind... I was the one who knew what to do with it. How to bring it to my advantage. When I discovered that my brother was just underhanded as I was, as I said before, he didnt know how to mold it into something beautiful and useful. So if the world went to hell without me; another world war, another crisis where someone needed to be rescued or whatever, and I wouldnt be around, Dear little Canada would be the blame. I hoped he was caught in the end. I hope he himself experienced the most painful death and decent into hell as possible.

Because ending my dreams of a new world... deserved such a punishment.

_Now I watch you burn  
Your going to get what you deserve  
You never learn_

So... did I die in the end? Even as he wished me a cheerful goodbye? Did I miraculously live to tell the tale? Did I get him back? Would I do anything to make sure I would get any measure of payback by any means necessary?

_Your time has come now  
It's your turn  
Now I watch you burn_

I don't know. Why don't you tell them?

_Burn, burn, burn  
Now I watch you burn  
Burn, burn_

**RIGHT, MATTIE?**

_Now I watch you burn  
Your going to get what you deserve  
You never learn_

**TELL THEM, MATTIE. TELL THEM WHAT HAPPENED. DID I LIVE? DID I DIE? DID I SWEAR TO DRIVE YOU TO YOUR OWN GRAVE?**

_Your time has come now  
It's your turn  
Now I watch your burn_

Hahahaha... _HAHAHA~ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~**_

_BURN!_

Dear

_BURN!_

Brother

_Now I watch you-_

Matthew

_BURN!_

Williams;

_BURN!_

You

_BURN!_

Certainly

_Now I watch you-_

Will

_**BURN!** _

_Love your brother, America._


End file.
